historischefanficfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Acht Flügel und das CHI!V "Ein Ende mit Schrecken"
Prolog; "Ein Ende mit Schrecken" Jetzt schwiegen die Adler und der Rabe. Diese Vier ließen sich schwerer einschätzen, als erwartet. Zumal schienen sie wirklich nicht besonders auf Heldentum aus zu sein. Was ja recht gut zu dem Ruf eines Kopfgeldjägers passte. Sie dachten nur an sich oder aber daran sich aus der Politik heraus zu halten. Doch schienen sie aber auch am Gemeinwohl Chimas interessiert zu sein. Hatten sie mehr als nur das Monster gefunden? Was hatten sie gesehen, weshalb sie sich sorgen machten? Irgend etwas mussten sie gesehen haben. „Ich habe eine Handvoll Kämpfe bestanden,“ erwiderte Achilleus und nahm die Hand des Wolfes an, „doch in keinem musste ich um mein Überleben kämpfen.“ „Was hat euch diese Narben zugefügt?“ fragte er Warface mit vorsichtiger Stimme, „sie haben Glück gehabt, ihr Auge blieb verschont.“ „Es waren Schrapnellen einer Granate,“ sprach der hellgraue Wolf, „wir wollten Zivilisten aus einem Dorf befreien, da haben die Adler und Raben über uns ihre Luftschlacht begonnen.“ „Irgendwann,“ erinnerte sich Warface laut, „hat irgend einer Flieger eine Granate abgeworfen, wir schafften es die Leute zu retten und diese Narben werden mich immer daran erinnern.“ Mit so einer Antwort hatte der Adler nicht gerechnet. Er dachte mehr an irgend ein Kräftemessen unter Söldner oder einem Duell in irgend einer Arena. Das sich Söldner für Zivilisten einsetzen, war für Achilleus ein seltsamer Gedanken. Vielleicht hatte das Dorf sie ja dafür bezahlt, malte er sich die Szene im Kopf aus. „Warum habt ihr den Leuten geholfen?“ fragte der dunkelblaue Adler mit schwarzen Flügen, „hat man euch dafür bezahlt?“ „Nein,“ erwiderte Warface mit zufriedenem Gesicht, „wir saßen mit den Leuten in einem Boot, wenn sie verstehen was ich meine, da kann man sich nicht einfach davon schleichen.“ „Sie wollen diesem Wahnsinn auch ein Ende setzen?“ kam Ariadne wieder auf das Thema zurück, „wie stellen sie sich das vor?“ „Wir wissen wo sich die Verrückten jetzt aufhalten,“ meinte William und registrierte genau wie die Adler auf seine Worte reagierten, „sie haben sich in ein Gebiet zurück gezogen, dass ihnen als Madness City bekannt sein dürfte.“ „Das Gebirge das sich mitten durch die Steinwüste zieht,“ sagte Radonis mit bitterer Stimme, „eine trostlose Gegend.“ „Genau dort hin haben sie ihr Labor verlegt,“ bestätigte Wood und reichte Ariadne ein Tagebuch, „da steht alles drin.“ „Ich denke,“ schlug Androklos vor, „dass wir unser Gespräch wo anders fortsetzen sollten.“ „Das Tagebuch steht mir zu!“ rief die Witwe Teychons zornig, „der Inhalt geht diesem Gesindel nichts an!“ „Seien sie froh,“ betonte der Wolf jetzt mit kalter Stimme, „dass sie diese Tagebuch nicht gelesen haben.“ Mit den Worten, „behalten sie ihrem Mann so in Erinnerungen wie sie ihn kannten,“ ließen die Neun die Witwe zurück. Im Versteck der Schmuggler packten die Wölfe und der Löwe alle Unterlagen aus, die sie aus dem Labor mit genommen hatten. Dazu die Bilder einiger fotografierter Monster. Jetzt bestätigte sich Ariadnes Traum ein weiteres Mal. Was der jungen Adlerfrau aber die größte Sorge bereitete war die Tatsache, dass sie im Traum gegen jenes Monster kämpfte, was sich als Meister Teychon herausstellte. Vielleicht war es dem Adler gelungen über das Chi in die Gedanken andere ein zu dringen? Kapitel 1; „Die anderen drei Adler befinden sich also in Madness City,“ wiederholte Achilleus und überflog die Tagebuchseite, „wenn diese Einträge stimmen.“ „Doch werden wir nicht alleine sein,“ brummte der Adler je zornig, „laut den Notizen spuken da aber auch Scharen von Söldnern herum, dazu Sklavenhändler und Sklaven.“ „Die Gegend heißt nicht um sonst Madness City,“ meinte Warface unbeeindruckt, „das Niemandsland ist schon schlimme, doch Madness City ist noch um einiges schlimmer.“ „Wo her wissen sie das?“ wollte Androklos wissen und hoffte auf eine beruhigende Antwort. „Ja, wir waren schon mal da,“ über nahm Whirley und erinnerte sich nur ungern an den Auftrag, „wir mussten mal die Kinder eines prominenten Löwen aus den Fängen eines Sklavenhändlers befreien.“ „Die Knete hat gestimmt,“ meinte der Wolf und strich über seine Schnauze, „doch war es einer der schwersten, an den ich mich erinnern kann.“ „Hört sich nicht sehr beruhigend an,“ gab Androklos mit besorgter Mine zurück, „aber sie würden dort wieder hin gehen?“ „Ja,“ bestätigte William auch wenn sein Gesicht etwas anderes sagte, „was diese verrückten Leute da machen, ist zu riskant um ignoriert zu werden.“ Einige Minuten folgte jetzt wieder ein Schweigen. Androklos überlegte wie weit sie den Wölfen helfen konnten. Denn als kämpfende Unterstützung bestimmt nicht. Hatten sie etwa von Ariadnes Traum erfahren? Stellten sie etwa die Unschuld einiger Beteiligten in Betracht? Oder waren sie schlicht weg keine Wissenschaftler? „Wieso glauben sie,“ fragte Radonis mit ernster Stimme, „das wir ihnen helfen können?“ „Wir sind durch aus darin begabt Klienten, Kunden und Gegner ab zu schätzen,“ entgegnete Wood mit ebenfalls ernster Stimme, „wir können Ausrüstung warten und erweitern, doch für diese Angelegenheit bedarf es wissenschaftliche Kenntnisse.“ „Zudem war dieser Teychon in ihrem Traum!“ sprach Warface und sah Ariadne in die Augen, „lesen sie die letzte Seite des Tagebuches.“ Die Abreise vom sicheren Versteck lag jetzt schon vier Wochen zurück. Während die Adler und der Rabe mit ihrem Luftschiff unterwegs waren, zogen die Wölfe ihre Bodenfahrzeuge vor. Whirley und Warface fuhren einen Wolfstracker, bei dem sie die auffällige Kanone entfernt hatten. Doch verfügte das Fahrzeug sicher über versteckte Waffen. Die jüngeren Wölfe Wood und William fuhren auf modifizierten Speedorz neben her. Diese schienen, da war sich Radonis mehr als sicher, das diese einen zusätzlichen Antrieb besaßen. Um in Gebieten zu fahren, wo normale Speedorz nicht mehr mit voller Leistung oder gar nicht mehr eingesetzt werden konnten. Leon blieb mit seinem LkW hinter dem Wolfstracker. Die vier Freunde waren noch immer Skeptisch, doch hatte das Tagebuch von Teychon zumindest Teile der Behauptungen bewiesen. Jetzt endete das dicht bewaldete Gebiet und machte einer Steppe platz, diese wechselte langsam in einen Steinwüste über. Ortschaften gab es nur wenige. Dafür aber reichlich Truckstops neben der immer schlechter werdenden Straße. Der Fluss lief immer noch neben her bis zu einem See, an diesem lag ein größeres Dorf mit einem ziemlich großen Binnenhafen. An den Stegen lagen die Boote der Sklavenhändler, Schmuggler und auch die einiger seriöser Händler. Auf einem große Parkplatz direkt zwischen der Straße und der Ortschaft standen die LKW und andere Fahrzeuge. Dieses Dorf wirkte herunter gekommen und schien unter dem Kommando irgend einer Bande zu stehen. Am Horizont baute sich die Silhouette des Gebirges auf. Alleine das Niemandsland war schon kein angenehmes Reiseziel, doch das Land dahinter wirkte noch bedrohlicher. Und dort wollten sie hin. Spät am Abend erreichte die ungewöhnliche Zweckgemeinschaft eine Ansammlung von aufgeschichteten und zu einer Art Gebäude zusammen gestellten Monolithen. Die Bodenfahrzeuge konnten gut versteckt werden und das Luftschiff zog höher in Wolken. Das Gebirge lag jetzt zwei Kilometer entfernt vor ihnen. Aus dem Gestein führte die Masten und die Schiene einer Hängebahn. Diese endete einen Kilometer vor dem Monolithen Bau. Während die Wölfe und der Löwe den LKW als Schlafraum herrichteten suchten die Adler und der Rabe ein Versteck für das Luftschiff. Nach langem Suchen war jedoch eines gefunden und die Vier kehrten zu den anderen zurück. Kapitel 2; „Wie kommen wir darein?“ erkundigte sich Androklos und wartet auf eine Antwort, „Madness City befindet sich in dem Berg.“ „Es gibt mehrere Möglichkeiten,“ erwiderte William und bot dem Adler eine Tasse Tee an, „einmal mit der Hängebahn, dann über einen der Belüftungssysteme und die dritte ein Geheimweg.“ „Der Geheimweg hört sich für mich am sichersten an,“ meinte Achilleus mit müden Augen, „oder täusche ich mich jetzt?“ „Alle drei Wege sind nicht ungefährlich,“ entgegnete Warface mit finsterem Blick, „doch der Geheimweg ist der gefährlichste.“ „Warum?“ wollte Radonis wissen, „haben die Banden ihn entdeckt?“ „Nein,“ bemerkte Wood und seine Stimme bestärkte die Besorgnis, „irgend wann ist es einer Gruppe Sklaven gelungen zu entkommen, sie zogen sich in das verborgene Labyrinth zurück, was dann aus ihnen wurde, ging in die düsteren Legenden ein.“ „Von wem haben sie das erfahren?“ fragte Ariadne und schluckte, „von einer oder mehreren Personen?“ „Sehr viele Bewohner des Berges beklagten das Verschwinden von Leute,“ meinte Wood und musst kurz nachdenken, „als wir dort waren, hatten die Bewohner des Labyrinths bereits den Ruf von Dämonen erreicht.“ „Doch liegt das Problem nicht daran,“ fuhr der pechschwarze Wolf fort, „diesem verwilderten Pack ließe sich schnell das Handwerk legen, doch die Banden benutzen die Angst zu ihren Zwecken.“ „Das kann ich mir bildhaft vorstellen,“ gab Achilleus zu und schüttelte den Kopf, „dies hält die Geknechteten davon ab selbst durch das Labyrinth fliehen zu wollen.“ „Genau,“ bestätigte William mit ernster Stimme, „sehr gut geschlussfolgert.“ „Nur mal die Frage,“ überlegte Androklos laut, „wie könnte man diesem Pack das Handwerk legen?“ „In dem man den Pegel ablaufen lässt,“ erwiderte Whirley und nickte dabei, „das Labyrinth liegt unterhalb des Pegels.“ „Ist der Pegel das was ich denke?“ war von Radonis zu hören, „meinen sie damit einen Schmelzpegel?“ Wieder nickte der Wolf der mit Wakz eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit aufwies, „der Pegel ist ein riesiger See aus flüssigem Stahl.“ Der Rabe warf den Adlern abwechselnd Blicke zu. Sie verstanden sich wie oft ohne Worte zu verlieren. Radonis versuchte sich ein Bild der riesigen Höhle zu machen. Wie die anderen kleineren Höhlen angrenzten und wie der Pegel zu alle dem Stand. Eines war dem Raben klar, Madness City war in Wahrheit ein riesiges Stahlwerk. Hier wurden die meisten Waffen hergestellt, welche über die Banden verkauft wurden. Das sich hier drei verrückte Wissenschaftlicher zurück zogen, passte wie ein Schlüssel in das richtige Schloss. „Sie wollen das Labyrinth mit der heißen Suppe fluten,“ sprach Warface und runzelte die Stirn, „das dürfte kein Spaziergang zu irgend einem Ventil sein.“ „Was ich damit sagen möchte ist,“ meinte der Wolf mit dem vernarbten Gesicht, „das ihr dieses Ventil erst mal finden müsst.“ „Wir waren damals in dem Teil der Stadt,“ erinnerte sich Wood, „der zu unrecht als Palaststadt bezeichnet wird.“ „Dann gibt es den Teil den sie Oberstadt nennen und Unterstadt,“ meinte Whirley mit ernster Mine, „die Steuereinheiten des Pegels liegen laut den Erzählungen der Leute, die nicht zu den Banden gehören, im Herzen der Unterstadt.“ „Dort, das haben wir aber selbst gesehen,“ lächelte William zufrieden, „befindet sich Energieversorgung.“ Was besseres hätte sich nicht ergeben können, dachte Androklos und malte sich einen Plan aus, zwei Ziele an einem Ort. Doch musste man dennoch erst mal in den Berg kommen. Der Adler schlussfolgerte, dass die Wölfe den Schwebezug nehmen wollten, sie nannten ihn aber bloß Hängebahn und hatten auch nicht viel über dessen Beschaffenheit gesagt. Das die Trasse im Berg verschwand, verriet nur das dort auch ein Eingang war. Doch waren die Stahltüren gut getarnt. Der Morgen brach an und die ungleiche Gemeinschaft machte sich Kampfbereit. Noch hatten die Wölfe nichts gesagt, nur dass man noch auf die Mitfahrgelegenheit warten musste. Was genau die vier Jäger meinten, konnten sich die Adler und der Rabe fast schon denken. Kapitel 3; Eine Staubwolke kündigte Fahrzeuge an, die sich rasch dem sogenannten Bahnhof näherten. Zwischen dem aufgewirbelten Staub waren die groben Umrisse von mindestens fünf größeren LKW an, dazwischen Speedorz oder Buggys. Der Konvoi kam näher und die Zweckgemeinschaft schloss diesem nach einem Handzeichen der Wölfe auf. Der Plan wäre einfach gewesen, wenn die Vier nicht eine massive Abneigung gegen über Sklavenhändlern verspürten. Doch sie rissen sich zusammen. Der jetzt etwas größer gewordene Konvoi hielt jetzt vor dem eingezäunten Bauwerk neben den zwei Masten. Söldner kontrollierten die Käfig und hielten ein kurzes Gespräch mit den Jägern ab. Die Vier blieben ruhig, weil sie skeptisch waren. Wieder gaben ihnen die Jäger Rätsel auf. Hatten sie etwa doch ein finsteres Geheimnis? Steckten die Witwen Teychons und Eagadons etwa auch dahinter? Ein bizarres Quietschen erklang, gefolgt von einem grotesken Rascheln und Knacken. Zwei große Platten öffneten sich an der Steilwand. Aus dem dunklen Kreis fuhr ein graues Ungetüm. Dies musste die Hängebahn sein. Noch gab es die Gelegenheit um zu kehren. Die vier Freunde sahen sich an und nickten gleichzeitig. Dieses Wagnis musste eingegangen werden um diesem Alptraum ein Ende zu setzen. Der Zug glich einer Schlange aus Metall die in einem Käfig zwischen zwei Masten hing. Sie knarrte laut und gab einen unangenehmen Geruch von sich. Aus dem offenen Gebirge stieg schwarzer Qualm auf und schlängelte sich in den Himmel. Nach dem die Sklavenhändler mit ihrer bemitleidenswerten Fracht die schlichten Waggons betreten hatten, folgten die Jäger und die vier Freunde. Der Zug fuhr sofort ab. Leon saß neben den Kisten, die er eingeladen hatte. Das man sie nicht entwaffnete beruhigte die Freunde. Die Jäger blieben so entspannt als ob dies eine Vergnügungsreise wäre. Nach dem der Zug in den Berg eingefahren war, schlossen sich die Tore wieder. Erneut bizarr quietschend und grotesk knarrend. Nach scheinbar stundenlanger Dunkelheit und schwacher Beleuchtung folgte ein heller großer Raum. Die Höhle war riesig und wurde durch künstliches Licht erhellt. Vom Boden stieg eine starke Wärme auf. „Wir hängen über dem Pegel,“ sagte Ariadne und fühlte sich jetzt besonders unwohl, „der Zug fährt über flüssigem Stahl.“ „Für uns war es auch ein mulmiges Gefühl,“ lächelte William und zwinkerte mit den Augen, „als wir das erste Mal hier her kamen.“ „Täuschen mich meine Augen,“ bemerkte Androklos während er auf die blubbernde orange glühende Brühe aus flüssigem Stahl blickte, „ist das wirklich eine Insel in der Mitte des Tiegels?“ „Warum nennen sie es dann Pegel wenn es doch ein Tiegel ist?“ fragte Radonis dazwischen. „Ja, die Stadt ist eine Insel in der Mitte, ihre Augen sind gut,“ erwiderte Warface und lachte herzhaft, „die Banden nehmen es mit den technischen Bezeichnungen nicht so genau, daher der Pegel an stelle des Tiegels.“ Androklos zählte wieder im Kopf eins und eins zusammen. Der geheime Weg lag unter dem Tiegel. Ein Tunnel mit dem man unter der Insel heraus kam. Etliche Gedanken schossen dem Adler durch den Kopf. Doch fand er auf jede Frage die Antwort. Dieser Geheimgang wurde von den ersten Bewohnern angelegt und den Tiegel zu Warten und beheizten. Dabei entdeckten die Erbauer nicht nur den Weg aus dem Berg, sondern auch das Labyrinth. Die Idee, den Tiegel über den ehemaligen Wartungstunnel zu leeren, entwickelte sich weiter zu einem handfesten Plan. Nur war jetzt nicht der Richtige Zeitpunkt darüber zu sprechen. Falls dieser überhaupt kommen würde. Androklos wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass in dieser Sache, wohl das meiste aus dem Bauch heraus entschieden werden musste. Schnell und spontan, ohne Zeit viel zu planen. Kapitel 4; Der Adler sollte Recht behalten. Nur wenige Stunden nach der Ankunft fand man sich in der Unterstadt wieder. Mehr oder weniger marode Manufakturen reihten sich aneinander. Eine Straßenbahn sammelte Arbeiter ein und einer andere die Kisten mit den fertigen Waren. Waffen, Rüstungen und anderes Kriegsgerät am laufenden Band. Von miesester bis hin zu fast meisterhaften Qualität. Madness City war nichts anderes als eine riesige Waffenfabrik. Die Arbeiter stammten aus allen Stämmen, sie wirkten dreckig und verarmt. Manchmal war es kaum Möglich sie von den Sklaven zu unterscheiden. Dabei immer der konstante Geruch von Feuer und die stickige Wärme des Tiegels. Achilleus verstand jetzt warum dieser Ort seinen Namen zurecht erhalten hatte. Irgend wann wurde hier jeder verrückt. Radonis achtet nicht immer auf das Leid der Bewohner. Die ganzen Maschinen um ihm herum übten ebenfalls eine Faszination auf den Raben aus. Was ihm ebenfalls nicht entging, war die Tatsache, dass hier viele Raben in führenden Positionen tätig waren. Auch wenn Madness City ein industrieller Moloch war, hat die Stadt im Berg eine gut organisierte Struktur. Diese zu Fall zubringen war nicht einfach, vielleicht sogar unmöglich. „Wer hat hier das Sagen?“ wollte Androklos von Warface wissen, „trotz der Missstände scheint es hier eine feste Struktur zu geben.“ „An der Spitze dieser Pyramide der Tyrannei stehen die Banden,“ erklärte der Wolf mit den drei Narben mit nachdenklicher Stimme, „diese Banden haben Mitglieder aus allen Tierstämmen.“ „Dann folgen die Verwalter der Manufakturen,“ fuhr der Wolf sauer fort, „dicht gefolgt von den Beschaffern.“ „Letztere versorgen Madness City mit Rohstoffen aller Art,“ beendete Warface und strich sich traurig über die Schnauze, „das schließt auch die mehr oder weniger freiwilligen Arbeitskräfte mit ein.“ „Dann folgen die Verwalter der Manufakturen,“ fuhr der Wolf sauer fort, „dicht gefolgt von den Beschaffern.“ „Letztere versorgen Madness City mit Rohstoffen aller Art,“ beendete Warface und strich sich traurig über die Schnauze, „das schließt auch die mehr oder weniger freiwilligen Arbeitskräfte mit ein.“ „Das wird kein Vergnügen werden,“ ermahnte Whirley mit ernster Mine, „wir müssen drei Wahnsinnige und einem Haufen Wahnsinniger finden.“ „Ja,“ bestätigte Ariadne und der Widerwillen in ihrer Stimme war all zu deutlich, „wir suchen drei Stecknadeln in einem Haufen von Stecknadeln.“ „Zu erst mal machen wir uns auf um einen Ort zu finden,“ schlug Wood vor, „wo wir ungestört sprechen können, ich habe da eine Idee, naja, die müssen nicht alle mit bekommen.“ Die anderen nickten als Antwort und verstanden aber auch welchen Ort der pechschwarze Wolf meinte. Den geheimen Gang unter dem Tiegel. Es schien fast eine Ewigkeit zu dauern bis man sich auf unbeobachtet zurück ziehen konnte. Bis zum Finden des Einganges, dauerte es noch weitere Stunden. Doch jetzt konnte grob geplant werden. Die Wölfe waren jetzt besonders Wachsam. Nicht der Bandenmitglieder wegen, sondern der Bewohner dieses Untergrundes. Wood faste seinen Plan so kurz zusammen, wie es nur eben ging. Der Wolf beendet die Erklärung mit den Worten; „Wir werden nicht auf eine komplizierte Suche gehen, nein, wir jagen diesen ganzen Laden hoch!“ Kapitel 5; „Das einzige Problem was ich auf uns zukommen sehe,“ gab Radonis zu bedenken, „wie wir aus dem Dampfkessel raus kommen, bevor er explodiert.“ „Da sehen wir keine Schwierigkeiten,“ meinte Warface erschreckend gelassen, „zu erst verlasst ihr den Berg und holt uns später oben bei einem der Filteranlagen ab.“ „Ihr alle habt noch nicht um euer Leben gekämpft,“ sprach William leise während er die Adler und den Raben freundlich ansah, „diese Angelegenheit ist keine saubere Sache, tut euch das nicht an.“ Die Freunde überlegten lange und willigten schließlich ein. Für alle war es eine schwere Entscheidung. Denn sie wussten, dass diese Aktion unschuldige Opfer fordern würde. Doch nur so konnte dem Schrecken ein Ende gesetzt werden. Achilleus wandte sich an den Wolf mit den drei Narben. „Lieber ein Ende mit Schrecken,“ sprach der dunkelblaue Adler mit schwarzen Flügeln, „als ein Schrecken ohne Ende!“ Die Gruppe ging jetzt wieder getrennte Wege. Nach dem die Jäger sicher gestellt hatten, dass die Vier Schmuggler vorläufig in Sicherheit waren, machten sie sich wieder auf in die Unterstadt. Der Betreiber der Fabrik sah zu wie der Bandenschläger den Sklaven in die Schranken wies. Doch jetzt war ein kurzes Husten zu hören. Ein weiter Schläger torkelte in den Raum und fiel um. Der Rabe ließ seine Kladde und den Stift fallen als ein pechschwarzer Wolf in den Raum sprang und in kurzer Zeit alle anderen Bandenschläger erledigt hatte. Der Manufaktur Verwalter wollte sich mit zwei starken Flügelschlägen in die Luft heben, doch dazu kam er nicht mehr. Jetzt wandte sich der Wolf an den Sklaven und warf diesem den Schlüssel zu, dem er dem Verwalter abgenommen hatte. Wortlos verschwand er wieder. In der Zwischenzeit knöpfte sich Whirley die Wachen vor, die vor den Sklavenparzellen standen. Der Jäger machte mit ihnen kurzen Prozess. Die Schlüssel warf er einem der Inhaftierten zu. Es dauerte nicht mehr lange und immer mehr ehemalige Sklaven eilten in dem Gebäude befreit herum. Die ersten griffen auch zu den Waffen aus dem Lager. So gingen die Jäger von einer Manufaktur zur nächsten. Sie legten weitere Bandenmitglieder auf Eis und verhalfen weiteren Geknechteten zur Flucht. Nach nur zwei Stunden hatte sich ein kleiner Aufstand gebildet. Bald dehnte er sich auf die gesamte Unterstadt aus. Die verwilderten Individuen machten sich Hoffnung auf reiche Beute. Sie gingen auf die Lauer um ihre Jagdchancen zu verbessern. Doch das Blatt wendete sich. Ganze Scharen von Leuten drängten durch den Gang und die Verwilderten wurden schlicht weg überrannt. Die Jäger nutzen das Chaos aus und räumten weiter mit den Bandenmitgliedern auf, die in Sichtweite kamen. Nicht etwa um die Banden zu erledigen, sondern um Zeit zu erkaufen. Jetzt teilten sich auch die Jäger auf. William und Wood machten sich auf zu dem Geheimgang. Whirley und Warface kämpften sich den Weg zur Steuerzentrale frei. Die Wölfe hatten nur einen Feind, den sie jetzt fürchten mussten, die Zeit. Bandenschläger wurden erledigt und Sprengsätze verteilt. Pfeile und Bolzen verschossen, Zünder eingestellt. „Siehst du dass?“ rief Ariadne als sie aus dem Fenster des Luftschiffes blickte, „da unten aus dem Spalt kriechen immer wieder Leute.“ „Das sind die Sklaven und Arbeiter,“ freute sich die junge Adlerfrau, „wir haben uns wohl in den Wölfen getäuscht.“ Epilog; „Los Jungs,“ spornte Wood seine Freunde an, „wir müssen die Leitern erreichen, bevor die Zünder hoch gehen.“ „Dürfen wir euch ihnen anschließen?“ rief eine Stimme hinter ihnen, „bitte?“ „Ok,“ meinte Whirley und nickte dem Arbeiter zu, „aber sie müssen sich ran halten.“ Die Familie des Gorillas lief in der Mitte, Wood und William davor, Whirley und Warface sicherten den Rücken. Die Schläger auf dem Weg wurden ohne zu zögern nieder gestreckt. Einer nach dem anderen. Die Leiter kam in Sichtweite und auch wie sie nach oben in die Höhe stieg. „Sie zu erst,“ bemerkte Wood und streckte weitere Bandenschläger mit gezielten Schüssen nieder, „wenn sie oben sind, gehen sie weit vom Schacht weg.“ „Ja das werden wir,“ erwiderte der Gorilla und klettere seiner Familie hinter her. „Wo bleiben Whirley und Warface?“ rief William und holte die Raben und Adler aus der Luft, die sich den Banden abgeschlossen hatten. „Wir sind hier,“ hörten sie ihre Freunde rufen, „los rauf mit euch!“ Die ersten Zünder aktivierten sich und die Steuerzentrale der Belüftungssysteme explodierte. Die großen Ventilatoren kamen zum Stillstand. Als nächstes detonierten die Sprengsätze bei den Treibstofftanks. Das Feuer breitete sich rasch aus und verschlang ein Gebäude nach dem anderen. Eine weitere Explosion zerstörte die Tanks mit der Notkühlflüssigkeit. Jetzt fiel auch das Hauptkühlsystem aus. Das flüssige Stahl begann die Insel langsam von allen Seiten zu zerschmelzen. Der Gorilla und seine Familie krochen rasch vom Schacht weg. Mühselig schleppten sich auch die Wölfe auf eine sichere Fläche. Der Qualm hatte ihnen beim Klettern übel zugesetzt. Die Augen des Wolfes schmerzten als er sie langsam öffnete. Die junge Adlerfrau reichte Wood etwas zu trinken und half dem Wolf auf die Beine. Auch wenn es unangenehm war, atmete Wood aus. Der Gorilla und dessen Familie war in Sicherheit. Whirley und Warface schienen auch weit gehend unbeschadet davon gekommen zu sein. William lag auf einer Bank und schlief. Die Explosionen halten immer noch wie lauter Donner in den Nachmittag. Aus der Spalte über der die Arbeitskräfte und Sklaven entkommen waren, quoll noch immer flüssiges Stahl. Dichter schwarzer Qualm drang aus den Schächten und auch immer wieder dunkelrote Flammen. Hin und wieder erzitterte der ganze Berg. Das Luftschiff stieg höher genau im richtigen Moment. Der Berg explodierte in einer Wolke aus Qualm, Asche und Dreck. Steinbrocken, Trümmer und andere Unrat flog umher. Eine Feuerwalze setzte weite Gebiete der Steinwüste in Brand. Es war vorbei, der Alptraum war beendet. „Was werdet ihr jetzt tun?“ fragte Ariadne Whirley und freute sich, „sie haben nicht nur einem Schrecken ein Ende gesetzt.“ „Wir haben unsere Hausaufgaben gemacht,“ lächelte der Wolf zufrieden, „doch wird dies den Konflikt nicht beenden.“ „Setzt uns bei Wizzle ab,“ beendete der Wolf und sah aus dem Fenster, „mögen wir uns beim nächsten Mal unter besseren Voraussetzungen wieder sehen.“ Das Luftschiff änderte den Kurs und flog auf den Horizont zu. Wo die Sonne langsam unterging. Soundtrack; thumb|left|500 px thumb|right|500 px thumb|left|500 px thumb|right|500 px Kategorie:Jadekaiser